Cenizas de Dahlia
by Lucy Gore
Summary: Este cuento se trata de una mujer llamada Dahlia, quien pierde todo y se quita la vida, pero en vez de ir al infierno of el cielo, conoce a un demonio que la convence que aun no es tiempo de irse.


**Este fic lo estoy escribiendo con mi amiga Alice P e a c h e s  
ojala y les guste!**

**

* * *

**

Mínimo que fuera rápido ¿no? Ella sentía que merecía algo mejor.  
Si, si, tenía que darse prisa. Las rondas de los internos eran cada vez más constantes, el ocaso se colaba por el pequeño rectángulo de luz que se ubicaba diez metros sobre su cabeza. Un cuadrito naranja iluminaba la blanca pared inmaculada; era su reloj solar.  
Ella se dejaría caer con el día.  
Fue difícil trepar para conseguir amarrar la sabana; cayó muchas veces, pero siempre volvía a intentarlo. Quiso hacer lo mismo mientras estuviera viva: poder levantarse y seguir adelante siempre que tuviera un par de piernas.  
Pero su par de piernas se cansó. Sus brazos, su torso, su cabeza en especial también. Su espíritu estaba cansado. No podía seguir, y lo supo en el mismo instante en que uno de los internos la visito a mitad de la noche, sin el uniforme del hospital. Estuvo segura cuando la sedo, y apenas fue consciente de lo que pasó después, pero el dolor a la mañana siguiente aclaro sus dudas.  
Si, la vida había perdido todo su significado hacia ya mucho tiempo. Debió haber abierto los ojos antes. Debió haber sido menos ingenua.  
Vivir es hermoso cuando estas rodeado de la felicidad que mereces. Ella lo probó. Porque la mismísima suerte es tan hija de perra que te pone la miel en los labios, y justo cuando piensas que ese dulce líquido dorado va a entrar en tu boca y suavizarte el paladar, justo en ese momento algo te la arrebata. Algo se atreve a cambiar tu miel por lejía, y sin querer, el acido es lo que termina tocando tus labios.  
Dahlia se cansó de la lejía y de cómo quemaba su garganta. Ella quería de regreso su miel.

Ya pronto seria la hora; cuestión de pocos minutos. Con sus dedos pálidos y resecos –mordidos por ella misma, aunque no lo recuerda claramente- hizo un nudo simple y perfecto alrededor de su cuello. Nunca sintió la tela más suave, ni sus manos tan cómodas.  
Primero había pensado en algo más tranquilo. Una muerte dormida era la más hermosa de sus pesadillas. Pero no tenía tiempo para conseguir las medicinas. Luego creyó que podría cortarse la yugular –así encontró el cadáver de su hija más pequeña-, para que de ese modo tuviera unos minutos antes de caer inconsciente y pudiera pensar sobre su vida. Pero encontrar el objeto punzocortante fue imposible.  
Entonces alzó la vista, miro las vigas del techo, sus ojos siguieron descendiendo lentamente por las paredes pobladas de estanterías. Ella era delgada y pequeña, "ligera como pluma" le dijo alguna vez su esposo. Sin duda podría trepar por ahí, hasta la viga más cercana.  
Y las sábanas, siempre amó esas sabanas. Las cambiaban todos los días, todos los días eran blancas. Perfectas y lisas. No muy suaves, pues el hospital no tenía dinero para suavizante, y menos en estos momentos históricos tan críticos. Durante las guerras, las sábanas dejan de ser suaves.

No tardo mucho en idear su plan. En el orfanato le decían que era la más inteligente, pero en realidad es que todos eran muy idiotas. Había intervalos de cuatro horas y media aproximadamente entre ronda y ronda de internos. La última había sido cuando el cielo apenas comenzaba a ponerse naranja, lo que significaba cerca de las cinco y media. Entonces, eso la dejaba con el crepúsculo para ella sola. Tenía cuatro horas y media para morir.  
Pan comido.  
Y cuando el sol cayó tras montañas empañadas por cenizas –carne humana quemada. Carne de su familia que ahora flotaba en el aire- ella relajo su cuerpo por primera vez en meses, en años de tensión y ansiedad.  
La gravedad hizo el resto, y aunque al dejarse caer tenía una sonrisa limpia y blanca –como las sabanas- el tirón y su cuello rompiéndose la deformaron, pero solo ligeramente.

En tiempo de humanos han pasado tres horas con cuarenta y cinco minutos. La he estado vigilando por unas cuantas semanas; mi razón es que ella parece diferente. Su olor es muy delicioso, me dice cuanto ella ha sufrido y que tan perdida esta, y aunque todavía tiene una fuerza muy audaz para vivir, simplemente carece de razón.  
Por eso me puse a sonreír cuando entendí que ella planeaba morir a sus propias manos, eso me daba tiempo para reclamarla como mía, solo una vez en mí vida fue que me gustó tanto un humano, y ese era mi pequeño patrón, quien ya lleva mucho tiempo pudriéndose en su ataúd.  
Si, esta mujer iba a hacer mi larga vida más divertida, solo hasta que ella muera.  
Así que aquí estoy, escondido por la obscuridad a mi alrededor, veo de lejos a la mujer pararse,  
sus hermosos ojos turquesas siguen sin vida, pero su cuerpo con piel blanca como la nieve y suave como seda sigue teniendo calor, está buscando algo, algo que responda sus preguntas, como un caballero que soy, me doy la libertad de ser su respuesta.  
"Si, estas muerta, Dahlia Montefore." Le digo, escuchando mi voz resonar por todos lados, cuidando el secreto de donde me encuentro. Dahlia se asusta, sus lindos ojos con pestañas largas se agrandan mientras sigue buscándome  
"No estás en el infierno, pero tampoco estas en el cielo." Le informo, dando unos cuantos pasos hacia ella. "Estas en mi santuario."  
Dahlia deja de temblar, su miedo disminuyendo, y ese orgullo que noté anteriormente se deja ver mientras su mentón sube unos centímetros.

"Y quien eres tú, ¡respóndeme!"  
No puedo parar la risa que me da escuchar su linda voz llena de autoridad, eso no le parece a Dahlia,  
porque sus ojos se estrechan peligrosamente.  
"Yo tengo muchos nombres." Le digo, "pero eso ahorita no importa. Dime, querida, porque te has matado."  
Veo a la mujer con rizos rojos obscuros como la sangre seca titubear, pero al final yo supongo que se da cuenta que no vale la pena dudar de mí, porque después dice "Porque ya no aguantaba vivir una vida sin sentido y llena de dolor." Sus ojos miran hacia el vacío que es el suelo, su expresión me dice cuanto le duele recordar.  
"¿Y porque estaba llena de dolor?" le pregunto, caminando en un círculo alrededor de ella con pasos largos. La linda cara de Dahlia se tuerce en un ceño algo espantoso, y esta vez me asegura de controlar la risa al ver su enojo. "Eso no te incumbe, quien sea que eres."  
Me acerco un poco más a ella mientras me busca en la oscuridad, de seguro no ve nada.  
"¿Qué quieres de mi?, ¡y dime rápido que ya quiero irme al infierno!" una vez mas no puedo pasar la oportunidad de reírme un poco.  
"Eso, estoy muy seguro, no es lo que quieres." Le digo, pasando directamente detrás de ella, pero no me siente, sigue buscándome.  
"¿Y tú qué sabes? ¿Y ú qué sabes sobre lo que yo quiero?" me exige, dando un pisotón al vacío. Ahora si está enfadada, y aun continua con la barbilla levantada.

"Yo sé mucho sobre ti, mi querida Dahlia. Yo sé que no sabes porque viviste por veintiún años. También se que te suicidaste porque la vida te quito la única felicidad que tenias…" me callo al escuchar un suspiro sorprendido, tomo este tiempo para tocarla con mis dedos fríos. Muy suavemente coloco una mano sobre su hombro, cual provoca un lindo brinco de Dahlia, se voltea, pero nada mas puede ver mi mano, y mis ojos, mira directamente en mis ojos, su cara diciéndome que no tiene miedo. Es mas curiosidad que nada.  
"¿Y qué importa todo eso? dime, demonio." Se ve que adivinó bien qué soy, aunque sus ojos lindos estén nublados con lagrimas, sigue muy atenta en todo.  
"Yo te puedo dar una segunda oportunidad; para lo que tú quieras" aquí me detengo para acercarme a ella. Ahora unos cinco centímetros lejos, se que aun no me ve bien, pero así puedo susurrar en su oreja "Si quieres venganza, o si quieres dominar el mundo, o si solo quieres buscar una razón para vivir, yo te puedo dar otra oportunidad," otra vez me detengo para alejarme lo suficiente para mirar en sus lindos ojos, "Al fin que no pierdes nada." Le digo, limpiando esas lágrimas agridulces de su rostro.  
"¿Otra…oportunidad…?" ella repite, se ve que al menos lo está pensando.  
"Si. Yo te protegeré, seré tu sirviente hasta el día en que mueras o logres alcanzar tu meta."  
Dahlia se queda en silencio, sus ojos mirando hacia el espacio… Si, piénsalo, piénsalo muy bien.

"Yo… yo quiero seguir viviendo, quiero buscar el significado detrás del mundo, quiero entender lo más que pueda sobre este presente cruel, y quiero cambiar la cosas para lo mejor; irme del mundo sabiendo que gracias a mi va a ser un lugar digno." Me dice, con nuevas lágrimas manchando sus mejillas.  
Pero esos ojos, esos ojos están llenos de vida y determinación. Sí ¡eso es lo que quería ver!  
"¿Me vas a ayudar a cumplir esto?" me pregunta, "¿Qué es lo que te tengo que dar a cambio, demonio?"  
"Si, te ayudare con todo lo que soy a cumplir tu deseo: a cambio de tu alma." Le digo, sabiendo que esto ya casi se acaba.  
"¿Mi alma?" Dahlia repite, se ve que nunca creyó que yo le pediría eso. No sabe lo que significa su alma para mí. "Si, tu alma, si me la das, no iras al cielo ni el infierno, te quedaras dentro de mí, si estás bien con eso, entonces formaremos el contrato."  
Dahlia se queda callada y quieta, muy quieta. Al fin, después de unos minutos, sus ojos buscan los míos.  
"Esta bien, te daré mi alma, pero tienes que prometerme que no me traicionaras ni mentiras, y harás todo lo que te pido." Me dice, sus manos aplastadas en dos puños.  
Con una sonrisa, me inclino hacia ella.  
"Claro, mi ama, se lo prometo." Y con eso, siento mi esclavitud regresar; pero todo está bien, todo es como quiero.  
Todo es interesante.

* * *

**porfavor dejen un review ^.^**


End file.
